


Sea of Love

by stainedwithlove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Getting Together, I dont know how to tag, Jane is pining, Kissing, Mutual Pining, gals bein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedwithlove/pseuds/stainedwithlove
Summary: Jane silently sat on her bed and watched Max dance to a Madonna song around her room with a brush held in her freckled hand. Jane felt like she could look at Max all-day, she didn't know why, something about her was so hypnotic. She felt oddly guilty, like this is how she should feel with Mike.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, so thats why my writing is shabby , but anyways i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!! The lyrics and title are from Sea Of Love by the HoneyDrippers (constructive criticism is welcomed!)

Jane silently sat on her bed and watched Max dance to a Madonna song around her room with a brush held in her freckled hand. Jane felt like she could look at Max all-day, she didn't know why, something about her was so hypnotic. She felt oddly guilty, like this is how she should feel with Mike.

“Dance with me,” Max said, extending her free hand towards Jane. When, Jane just stared at her wide-eyed Max continued. “Come on, it'll be fun.” She said, setting down the brush on Jane's soft bed.

Jane took Max's hand in hers and allowed herself to be tugged to her feet accidentally falling into Max's chest. Jane quickly stepped back apologizing profusely.

"Don't worry about it." Chuckled Max. Jane smiled shyly at the redheaded girl and intertwined her fingers with the other girl. They danced and laughed together to the rest of the Madonna song. Their feet swiftly moving across the carpeted floor. Max slowed down along with Jane, grinning and breathing heavy. Jane felt her stomach flip while looking at Max flushed and showing off a toothy smile.

Then the song changed into something softer and sweeter.  
"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦."  
Max rested her hands on Jane's waist.  
"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦."  
"Is this okay?" Max whispered not wanting her voice to drown out the song. Jane nodded and placed her hands on Max's shoulders. She decided she liked dancing with Max more in her dimly lit room than with Mike at the school gymnasium. Max was softer than Mike and prettier too. Max's touch burned in a good way while Mikes felt unnatural and distant.  
"𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵?  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘵  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦"

The two girls slow danced in a circle around the room both blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other. Jane looped her arms around Max's neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Max didn't hesitate to hold the brunette girl tighter.

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 

𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵?  
𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘵  
𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦"

Jane felt like her whole body was searing hot and smoke was floating off of her, but she didn't mind because being held by Max felt like heaven. The other girl's hair smelled sickly sweet and tickled her nose. Jane wanted to live in this moment forever but sadly the song faded out.

When the new song trickled in the room Jane and Max reluctantly let go of each other.  
"Was I right?"  
"Huh?" Jane gave the other girl a quizzical look.  
"Was I right about it being fun, dancing with me, I mean."  
"Yes!" Jane replied a little too eagerly.  
"Good." Max smiled and shook her head, her fiery hair swaying.

The two stared at each other for a little sharing small smiles. A loud knock cut through air making the girls jump slightly. Hoppers voice passed through the door  
" Don't stay up too late, girls."  
"Okay, Goodnight." Jane yelled over the music.  
"Night." Hopper responded and returned to his room."

Jane and Max looked towards each other and spoke in unison.  
"Bedtime?"  
"Bedtime?" The two girls started doubling over with laughter, lightly smacking and shushing each other. After they were done giggling they pulled on their pajamas (facing different directions, because of what the boys taught her) and slipped into Jane's bed and sat against the wall.

They faced each other, looking into each other's eyes. Jane reached her hand out towards Max and brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She retracted her hand and dropped it into her lap with a quiet thump.  
"Sorry." Jane said in a meek voice.  
"It's fine." Max smiled at Jane and Jane felt static flow through the air, she wanted so badly to move closer to Max and kiss her. But she knew she couldn't because it was for some reason against the rules. So she just kept eye contact with Max hoping Max felt the same about her. Max seemed to get the message and placed her hand atop Jane's.

"I wish I could kiss you." Max said sadly.  
"No one would see." Jane suggested.  
Max smiled and leaned into Jane's space, connecting their lips. Max's lips were soft and tasted like cherries, she definitely liked kissing Max more than Mike.  
She gently put her hand on Jane's cheek and slotted their lips together. Jane moved her hands onto Max's waist while Max put her other hand onto the other side of Jane's Face. Max smiled with content against Janes's lips. She pulled away from Max, giggling.  
"That tickles, Max!"  
Max smirked, "Sorry, I guess I won't kiss you anymore."  
"Okay." Jane replied nonchalantly.  
"Kidding, I'm kidding," Max retorted and pressed a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, now that I've got you where I want you I'll never stop kissing you." Max declared.  
"That's fine with me." Jane exclaimed, kissing Max softly one last time.

Max yawned and flopped onto the bed pulling the other girl down with her. The redhead pulled the blanket on top of each other wrapped her arms around Jane tightly.

As Max fell asleep, Jane couldn't help but stay awake her mind replaying what had just happened over and over. She was scared for a moment that she was dreaming, and she would wake up to an empty bed and heart. But everything that was Max was surrounding her, her scent, her touch, even her energy. Jane felt so lucky to have a girl as beautiful and caring as Max to reciprocate her feelings it felt like a miracle.

Jane wouldn't let anything ruin this, not even a stupid boy.


End file.
